


Persona 3 Drabble Collection

by frogtan



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drabble Collection, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogtan/pseuds/frogtan
Summary: Various drabbles written throughout the years focusing on different characters. Each chapter title is labeled with who it's specifically about.





	1. (Akihiko/Yukari) Cheer Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Akihiko and Yukari are children.

Losing terribly when it was his turn to wrestle leaves the roughed up Akihiko dejectedly walking away from the circle of stronger boys. His skinny forearm runs beneath his runny nose and eyes due to the desperation to prove himself and win still fresh, like scraped knees, in his mind. Somehow this feeling hurts more than physical pain, although he’d tear up at their existence, nonetheless.

“Are you okay?”

He stops. He peeks and pulls his reddened face away from his arm, and his eyes meet a young girl named Takeba Yukari kneeling on both knees a couple feet away. On the ground a bunch of miscellaneous figures and plushes lay scattered in front of her. Amber eyes shut amicably as Yukari smiles, pleased to see he’s calmer than expected despite his state. “…Do you want to play?”

Akihiko just stands. Then, quietly, his legs move, and next thing he knows he’s kneeling next to her.

Phoenix Ranger Featherman R has always been all the rage. Even Yukari owns a few action figurines in her collection. Immediately Featherman Red catches his eye while she holds Featherman Pink. Soon Akihiko’s own laughter and excitement alleviates his demoralized spirit as the two toss and bash through assigned villains in the vicinity: a rubber duck, Timon and Pumba figures, Mr. Potato Head, pony and alpaca dolls. At one point they bicker over defeating the giant bear plush, which results in Yukari flinging it in the air and Akihiko’s knuckles striking it farther away.

After a few more adventures, the setting sun sadly reminds Yukari of the time. She slowly accumulates the toys one by one into the bucket before standing up and slightly bowing to the other, the handle gripped tightly in both hands. He doesn’t know she’ll be moving tomorrow. It’s bittersweet, as Yukari says goodbye and walks back home, how her final day here was spent with one boy who was kind to her.


	2. (Akihiko/Minako/Yukari) Designer Shoes

“Don’t make me do this… please…”

As if closing one’s eyes would prevent this. Akihiko growls, fidgets at the aura that is dangled designer shoes with wicked heels. Marketed towards women.

Akihiko considers himself a strong fighter, but not when he’s pitted against two female besties. Couldn’t they see he’s not Mitsuru?

Damn. Well, he opens his eyes and looks straight at the footwear like how one would stare down Kenji. A prideful index finger nonetheless pokes beneath the back straps of his own before removal. His pair of shoes are placed on the carpet near him; he remains seated with feet donning black socks.

No, he won’t take those off. Deal.

But he does snag what Arisato holds (with a grudge), and cloaks his feet. Casually – to make this not seem a big a deal as how he internally frets. Thankfully, the open toes allow his to breathe for the size of his feet are a little big.

Arms and legs cross. Akihiko slouches back. Pouts. The lounge’s lightbulb overhead deems senpai the belle of the ball. Takeba takes a picture.


	3. (AkihikoxMinato) Dinner

They’d cook dinner together. With Akihiko chopping and Minato sautéing vegetables.

By now he could effortlessly flip food within a pan, while Akihiko at most could put together something easy.

( However, they’d still like to go to restaurants or eat cup meals. )

Akihiko makes a face at the onion. It’ll soon be digested by him. It’s like him to whine about tonight’s menu, but of course they’d still eat.

Minato is powerful like that. An act that’s effortless as well.

Their cooperation the past hour or so results with the two sitting across from each other at the table. They smile at one another. Words aren’t needed.

Afterwards, Minato slinks towards the CD player, pressing play and allowing music from the speakers to flow into the room.

He meets with Akihiko on the porch with his own drink in hand. Their glasses clink. They peer into the night sky as if the stars have been waiting for them.

“We did well,” Akihiko starts — referring to dinner. Minato, leaning over the railing, cracks a smile and bows his head, amused that the other begins speaking as if they went through an ordeal. Akihiko notices and smiling becomes infectious. “What?” Minato shakes his head and takes a sip. Ice inside the cup crack.

“It’s nothing.”

“I can tell.”

An amused scoff occurs within his cup. Even now Akihiko’s sense of humor catches him off guard, when he leasts expects it.

Akihiko leans next and close to Minato. His arm snakes over his back. They stay like that for a while. Behind them a new track plays. Too familiar with Minato’s tastes, Akihiko begins singing along, his voice low.

“You’re the only one for me in my world… Spinning around around around around…”

The tip of Minato’s one shoe, balancing on the wooden flooring, casually rolls left and right as he leans closer into Akihiko.


	4. (Mitsuru) In Control

A helmet replaced crimson sunglasses, and Mitsuru gripped the motorcycle’s handles using what remains of her despair. Numbness remained, which was just fine. Emotions were obliged to be deserted for the road. Soon wind whisked at her curls as the Kirijo group's heiress left all her damns behind using her only means of salvation.

A warm bath couldn't give her what a ride could. A spontaneous drive to anywhere blessed her with new spirits. She felt in control. She can omit responsibilities -- responsibilities involving her family, school, SEES -- everything which made her reputable yet were forced upon her. These were all curses that mounded on her shoulders and ignited a daily maddening war of thoughts. 

She would leave, and she would return anew, until this poker face once again chipped away.


	5. (Junpei/Minako/Akihiko) Juicy Gossip

“Hey, listen.”

Junpei pauses, diverting his attention to their senpai on shore, hoping that Minako’s would follow. Follow and specifically notice not the speedo, but the t-shirt Akihiko is wearing.

This is the topic only the two of them could discuss while splashing at each other at Yakushima:

“I heard that Sanada-san has an eight-pack. That Sanada-san is shredded.”

Of course the juicy gossip doesn’t end there! A product of Gekkoukan, where rumors run rampant, Junpei continues. His tone, sagely. 

“It would be a shame if, oooh,” dainty are his splashes, “we never get to see. You know, it would be weird if I asked him to take it off, right?”

He’s stagnant, deep in thought, but then suddenly!! his hands bash the surface of the ocean, spooking and disrupting the stare that Minako has locked on their upperclassman. 

“OH! What if you asked?! What’s the worst that could happen?!” His eyebrows slant. Telling that he’s about to go off on a soliloquy. 

“Imagine. The shirt comes off, the sun hits his chiseled abs just right, the toucans sing, all the ladies here FLOCK, you get to see, I get to see – although I’m not really interested like that – but IMAGINE! Eh? Ehh?!”

He stops.

Benefits aside, Junpei has a feeling that his joking (although he is somewhat curious) is making him a nuisance. His laughter is knowing because reality is–

“Thoughhh I bet Sanada-san wouldn’t like it if you asked. And I doubt it’d be fun for you to see if a harem occurred in theory. Ah, oh well~”

( He’s disappointed, but nonetheless hopeful if not for her. )


	6. (Shinjiro/Yukari) Nobody

How unfortunate.

She’s caught in the lounge with headphones on, arms waving high, and a hip bopping to the side. Takeba immediately spots him as soon as his reflexes urge him to spin around and return outside. 

However, this dreaded word traps him:

“S-senpai!”

Shinjiro mirrors her fluster due to second-hand embarrassment, but lingering doom is his focus. Fate makes tonight a catalyst that is her yapping at him when in general she and the rest of them keep their respectable distance. That’s how it should be.

Not this – nor her approaching him, sheepishly introducing him to a foreign band listed on the screen of her MP3 as if she’s defending herself. As if her friendliness in the form of sharing and smiles could dissipate anxiety. 

( Stupid girl doesn’t know any better. )

His coat hides the tensing, the curled fists within pockets. Growling apparently falls on deaf ears. That is, until he reaches his boiling point. Finally, he pulls away and forward, nearly bumping shoulders.

“Enough! I don’t care!”

Shinjiro treads in haste towards the stairs, painting himself as a villain on the run. This is how he protests that he’s not interested nor their senpai. That he’s simply nobody.


	7. (Akihiko/Minato) Ramen Challenge

A delectable steam floats over the second floor. If one follows it down the stairs and pass glass panels, they would find Akihiko, there, at the kitchen table. The source of this steam is from an open cup ramen balancing on his… enlarged bicep.

Sleeveless arms allow red to spawn on skin as his elbow rests on the edge of the table. Chopsticks loom over, held by none other than Minato Arisato. The burning sensation symbolizes a warning that’s evidently ignored, so now it means that they’re both idiots.

“Senpai, are you doing okay?” his kouhai asks after blowing to cool his meal more for his own sake. Three-fourths are already eaten, a nice sight for Akihiko really as he squeezes and contorts his lips as if he’s having a hard time on the toilet.

“It’s all good–” he suffers, flexes. “It’s all good!”

If the cup remains there and not violating the floor by the time Arisato finishes, then consider Akihiko the winner of this challenge.


	8. (Fuuka/Minako) Substitute

She realized she’d been charmed.

Somehow, during those few months of mingling in the cooking club room together. She listened. Showered her with words of encouragement. Usually it was the other way around when it came to Fuuka's other relationships. 

Hamuko-chan was no doubt special. Special not only to her, of course. Based upon her heavy schedule, their SEES meetings, and how everyone interacted in Tartarus, her existence left an impact on everyone. 

Honestly, it made her a little sad. Not jealous. Sad. Fuuka didn’t lie when she told her, with a repressed laugh and a hand over her aching heart, that she wished she had Hamuko-chan all to herself. It wasn't like she was gone forever yet she knew their little get-togethers will become scarce once she left the room. 

Fuuka didn't want to admit it… but she exchanged a friend for a skill -- or rather, confidence. 

Perhaps this wasn't the best outcome.

Her ears would perk when she heard footsteps, but none of the faces passing the club room were leader’s. Homemade treats substituted for her lack of company. She’d be sure to save some for Hamuko-chan.


	9. (Akihiko/Fuuka) Thank You

Out of everyone in the group, he was deemed the most concerned. Not that it meant the rest didn't care, but Akihiko didn't falter to fear and threatened to go about the mission alone. An unrelenting fist pummeled the tabletop, startling the kouhais, further exerted his ambition.

"Sanada-senpai, I really should thank you." 

Yamagishi surprises him. His eyes meet genuine ones -- and suddenly his being is struck. This feeling is unlike tummy butterflies or lightbulb moments. Rather, his stomach turns. The timorous demeanor; her petite figure; being unable to fit in with peers; needing rescue from confinement…

"What," his voice is unexpectedly hoarse, "are you thanking me for?"

Those genuine eyes downcast. "After I was saved from Tartarus, Kirijo-senpai told me about you… You urged everyone to save me. And when I fainted, you were at my side." A tiny smile manages to offer Akihiko a touch of alleviation. "Thank you."

He reminisced on the past only a few seconds ago, but suddenly he remembers: this is the reason he pushes himself so hard. There will be more people like Fuuka… like his sister… 

He wouldn't be here right now, having this conversation, if SEES hadn't act.

The corners of his mouth perk upward. Before resigning to his room, he answers, with a hint of relish:

"I should thank you for being alive."


	10. (Akihiko/Fuuka) Udon

“It tastes like…. You tried…. I’ll eat it. It’s a good attempt. Really.”

Akihiko pays one (1) visit to the cooking club and this is the kind of respect he receives? His shoulders slump at Fuuka’s attempt at blurring the lines between being honest and kind.

Although Yamagishi turns with the ladle to her lips to dodge backlash, her eyes still dart his way. Is.. Sanada-senpai sulking..? Oh my…

His lack of aggression or retort even has her giggle. That isn’t to say she thinks of her bigger upperclassman as mean or violent. They just aren’t so close. “Hehe, I’m sorry, senpai. To be honest, it’s a good first attempt compared to most of mine.”

She’s referring to the udon they made. Something is missing; the flavor feels off. If leader was around, Fuuka would be sure she’d figure something out.

Akihiko tilts his head at the pot. His lips press as he ponders.

“I wonder what Shinji would’ve done differently.” Ah, so he’s thinking similarly…

As founder of the cooking club, Fuuka feels it’s her duty to move them along. Softly she claps her hands. “Oh, well..! I guess we should clean up now. I’ll find tupperware to put this in, since there isn’t a lot… We can take it back to the dormitory if you want…?” Does she sound assertive enough?

“Hmm.. I don’t know about that…” The guys get nosy. Not to mention he doesn’t look forward being in the center of criticism. Wasting food would be wrong, however. He pauses as if stumped, but then Akihiko decides with pleading eyes: “Okay. Just don’t tell anyone I made this, alright?”

“Huh? Uh.. sure.” Not fully getting it, Fuuka nonetheless, reluctantly nods to steely eyes before the two start putting things away and cleaning up. While she’s using the ladle to pour the rest of what remains into a small container, she peers towards Akihiko diligently scrubbing the counter with his bare hands. He’s been giving it his all this entire time despite being a guest for one day.

( Sanada-senpai is really kind.. )

Fuuka unties the back of her apron before approaching Akihiko who already has his off. As they leave the club together, she gazes to the udon sloshing about in her hands. “I couldn’t help but notice… You don’t like to make mistakes, do you…?”

Her face burns. Intuitively she knows she stepped into a landmine. Indeed Yamagishi has just called him out; him struggling for words is easy to hear. But before Akihiko could save himself, she speaks up, “Um— There isn’t anything wrong with that..! Making mistakes, I mean… Everyone does. I do all the time… but everyone is always supporting me…” Supporting and accepting, unlike at home. Her meek eyes couldn’t make contact. “I’m sorry… I’m probably lecturing you, aren’t I?” Is she even getting her point across?

“A-ahh..” Akihiko raises a gloved hand to the back of his neck. “No, it’s fine.” He quiets for a while as they walk, with Fuuka’s paranoia telling her she ruined everything. The air is uncomfortable.

Much to her relief, Akihiko has more to say. “…I’m used to everything being on me. It’s different now that SEES has more members. The workload isn’t as heavy now that I can focus on training.” Yeah, that appropriately sums it up. A bit more satisfied, Akihiko smiles a little. “The dorms are a lot livelier now. SEES has changed so much in less than year already. Back then we had to be extra strict… as you can imagine.” Cue a self-deprecating laugh. “Usually arguments were two against one.”

Two against one? Fuuka manages getting senpai in her sights. He appears… humbled? Two against one… Sanada-senpai, Kirijo-senpai, Aragaki-senpai… She isn’t too close with any of them, but she gathered that they’re reserved in their own ways. The boys seemed sensitive, too. Judging from his explanation and witnessing past interactions, Fuuka guesses Sanada-senpai was the problem child.

Gently, she smiles. Genuinely, she says— “Aww. I’m sure they cared about you.”

“They do. I guess… how do you put it. ‘Old habits die hard’? I don’t want udon to add onto this.”

Fuuka giggles behind her hand. “I’ll be sure to let them know you didn’t make this.” Akihiko frowns at her. Is Yamagishi teasing him…?

Before they part ways to wherever else, she says, “I understand how you feel by the way… I kind of felt the same at home. For me I feel fortunate being here and getting to know all of you. Everyone has been so kind to me..” Despite smiling, she hesitates. “Um… if you need help with anything, you are welcome to talk to me. O-or Yukari-chan. I.. I want to thank you for coming to the cooking club, too.”

Akihiko perks up at her last line. “It was fun. And thanks. Be safe on your way back, okay?”

Later that night Fuuka along with her laptop, Akihiko, Yukari, Shinjiro, and Mitsuru are hanging out in the lounge when Junpei from fridge asks over his shoulder, “Hey, who made this container of udon?”

Too absorbed with whatever’s on her screen to recall earlier, Fuuka’s head shoots up. “Sanada—“ Oh shoot. “Eep!”

Everyone looks at her, then to Akihiko, who immediately whines, “Yamagishi!”

Junpei curiously elevates the container close to his face. “Senpai made this?”

Hands still in pockets, Shinji slides out of his seat and makes a bee-line for the kitchen. “Aki, huh… Well, then. Let’s see what you’re made of.”

Akihiko just holds his face in his hands.


End file.
